


The Witch by the sea

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fairy Tale Elements, Fire Spirit Uchiha Madara, Mage Senju Hashirama, Multi, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019, Sea Witch Uzumaki Mito, Starcrossed Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-19 09:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20207686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: A fire spirit, a Sea witch and a mage fall in love. It doesn't end well.





	The Witch by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Square: high seas.

The tale of the witch by the sea is not only her tale.

It is the tale of the fire spirit and the earthbound magician, as well.

The healer who could not leave his forest.

The fire user who loved him, but whose touch would have destroyed the healer, far beyond what his self-healing abilities could salvage.

So the spirit went to the witch, in the form of a man.

He asked for her aid, her help, and she was moved by his willingness to cast aside his immesurable pride for another.

She went with him onto land and far into the forest.

After she left her homeland was ravaged by enemies, completely destroyed.  
She would not learn this until later.

When the witch met the magician, she could understand every action the fire spirit had been willing to do.  
The healer was warm, magnificent, one of a kind.

She fell in love.

The spirit saw it, but was helpless to stop her.

The witch was his natural opposite, entrenched in water magic, as he was made from fire and lived best in it.

She was kind though and the healer had an open heart and was willing to have them both.

The witch was as dangerous to the spirit in touch, though, as he was to the healer.

So they made do.

The witch coated the healer in her water magic so he could touch the fire spirit for a short time.

The healer and the witch bound the witch's and the fire spirit's magic so they could touch each other if they so wished.

And under those strong, constricting spells, they became something different, the longer they were woven around them.

Something like the magician, who was closer to human than either of them had ever been.

Even before, the witch had known magic was in her blood and taught herself accordingly.

Even before, the fire spirit had been too wild to be human, too hungry at the heart, even if he had been a wanderer, willing to make friends with humans.

But the healer was too human, he died the the first of all them and nothing could save him from his fate.

It was a natural death and magic was forbidden to aid them.

So witch and the spirit were left behind

The spirit lost himself in his grief, for he had abandoned his own kind for his love, and now not even his kin was willing to take him back.

The witch was alone, because her home country was razed to the ground, after she left for another's love and stayed for her own.


End file.
